ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Snowy" (Lightning Continuity)
"Snowy", also known simply as The Guide, real name Wray, is an Ultra from Planet Glacier in the Ultraman Lightning continuity. Appearance Snowy's design is rather plain, being silver at the base with black and white lines across his body. He has round, blue eyes and wears a long scarf. Personality Snowy is ignorant and cold on the outside (really he's just shy,) but deeply cares for the safety of Ultras who visit Planet Glacier. He knows all about the different monsters inhabiting it, which makes him all the more curious about aliens landing on the planet. Snowy rarely visits Glacier City, although he makes sure to bring lost Ultras there so that they can meet other Ultras and get shelter from the cold. In RPs, Snowy is far more extroverted and emotional than in canon works, as is shown by his feelings for Ultrawoman Zeperion. History Snowy does not remember his past or his real name; "Snowy" is a nickname that Mebius gave him during his trip to Planet Glacier, and he liked the sound of it. As far as he knows, Snowy has lived on Planet Glacier all his life, guiding Ultras that visit the planet. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart Snowy will make his first appearance as the deuteragonist of this special. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Snowy is set to have his first canon meeting with Ultrawoman Zeperion and her brother, Ultraman Prime, in this upcoming roleplay. This will also be his first meeting with Ultraman Lightning himself. Ultraman Snowy Snowy is set to be the protagonist of his own miniseries. Profile * Height: 51 m * Weight: 43,000 t * Age: Unknown * Time Limit: Seemingly none * Weakness: Unlike most Ultras, Snowy is weak against heat. Also, similar to Ultraman Leo, Snowy cannot naturally change his size. * Hobbies: Wandering, reading * Likes: Having company * Dislikes: Bright lights (part cold, part PTSD) Relationships * Ultraman Mebius (Friend) * Ultrawoman Zeperion Girlfriend (non-canon) * Ultraman Prime (Ally) * Ultraman Lightning (Ally) Body Features * Color Timer: Snowy does not appear to have a time limit, as his Color Timer only blinked when he was freed from Pridesm's possession, which greatly weakened him. * Eyes: Snowy possesses standard Ultra vision. He can see clearly in the snowstorms that plague Planet Glacier. * Ultra Skin: Snowy has standard Ultra Skin, but he is resistant to cold temperatures. * Scarf: Snowy wears a long scarf around his neck. Transformation Kris closes his eyes and spreads his hands, activating the transformation by willpower. His body freezes solid, then shatters to reveal a blue light that grows giant before dissipating in a swirling blast of cold to reveal Snowy. Forms - Possessed= TBA The form Pria-Desmus takes when it absorbs Snowy's light energy and fuses itself with the Ultra's body. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach ? * Running Speed: Mach ? * Jumping Distance: ? m * Jumping Height: ? m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach ? * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach ? * Brute Strength: ? t * Grip Strength: ? t - Attacker Armor= Attacker Armor Mk1 During Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier, when Lightning, Prime and Zeperion enter their super forms, Lightning decides to let Snowy borrow his Attacker Armor so he can keep up with them. Unfortunately, due to his lack of fulgurkinetic powers, Snowy cannot use the armor to the same extent as Lightning. However, he discovers that he can merge the armor's own abilities with his cryokinesis to command freezing bolts akin to the ice half of Mebius' Thermal Shock. This armor was returned to Lightning, and seeing as it would later be broken in Lightning's hands, there is second to no chance of Snowy achieving this form again. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 2.2 * Running Speed: Mach 0.7 * Jumping Distance: 1,110 m * Jumping Height: 360 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 1 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2.5 * Brute Strength: 130,000 t * Grip Strength: 85,000 t Techniques Special * Cryo Blitz Smash: A huge orb made of cold energy is thrown at the enemy. * Cryo Blitz Cross: Snowy charges up cold energy and fires a cross-shaped energy blast. * Cryo Blitz Slash: A small bolt of cold energy. * Cryo Blitz Striker: Snowy uses the crystal on his forehead to fire a beam of pinpoint accuracy. * Cryo Blitz Discharge: Snowy releases freezing bolts from the crystals on his body. Physical * Cryo Blitz Attack: Snowy's physical attacks are now infused with cold electricity. ** Cryo Blitz Punch: A powerful punch attack. *** Cryo Blitz Counter: An ability based on Mebius' Lightning Counter Zero. Snowy charges his fist with a massive amount of energy before releasing it all in one powerful punch. ** Cryo Blitz Kick: A powerful kick attack. ** Cryo Blitz Chop: A powerful chop attack. * Cryo Blitz Rush: Snowy turns into a mass of freezing energy and charges into his opponent, freezing and destroying them from the inside. Other * Cryo Blitz Whipper: Snowy releases cold energy bolts from his fingers, which can wrap around things in order for him to throw them. Weapons * Cryo Blitz Saber(s): A sword of ice summoned from either arm crystal. Abilities * Durability: His armored portions are obviously more protected. This allows Snowy to endure attacks that would otherwise be dangerous. * Digitize: Snowy can digitize and enter cyberspace. Weaknesses * The armor's weight and bulk make Snowy a bit slower. * The armor can be shorted out by certain attacks. }} - Kris= Kris is Snowy's human disguise. He makes his first appearance in Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! }} Trivia * Snowy is obviously inspired by Ultraman Blizzard and Ultraman Blank. * His scarf is obviously inspired by Orb Sky Dash Max and S Wind Change. * Several of Snowy's techniques are inspired by Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and the Frost Giants from Marvel. ** However, I stuck to snow-based abilities rather than ice. * His personality is partially based on Silver the Hedgehog. * Pria-Desmus' possession of Snowy was inspired by the fact that Necrozma is able to possess Solgaleo and Lunala by absorbing the light inside their bodies. Ultras are beings of light, so I thought "wouldn't that be cool?" * Snowy's true origins and identity will eventually be revealed. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Ultraman Snowy Category:Children of Tiga Continuity Category:Kit's Continuity